Loading arms, and specifically A-frame loading arms are often used to load liquids and other flowable materials into bottom fill transport vehicles such as trucks or rail cars. The loading arms generally include a pipe and a coupling end that is movable from a stowed position to a fill position to engage the vehicle being filled.